Their Butlers, Entwined
by xDeathTheKidx
Summary: Ciel, being 17 years old and still the head of the Phantomhive manor with Sebastian Michaelis by his side as his faithful and loyal butler, still seeking revenge upon the Earl Trancy Alois who is 18 and his butler Claude. Claude Threatens to reveal the secret that Sebastian had tried to bury for centuries and centuries as a demon. Warning Extreme Yaoi Between Alois&Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

Note:*This is my first Yaoi Fanfic...Not exactly sure how to start these things off... This is a Fanfic.. so I guess I gotta choose a fiction story to start writing... gah.. this is a lot more difficult than I thought. uhm. uhm. I guess I'll write an AloisxCiel Yaoi Fanfic... Alois or Ciel's point of view? Considering I write best in first person. I will write both.*

**A/N:** Update for the story, the first three chapters were based off a one shot Yaoi story I was planning, but as you read onto Chapter four the full story plot line begins. The first three chapters are all Yaoi content, Beginning of Chapter three, and Chapter four is where the actual story begins. (Those of you who like Yaoi, Enjoy the first three chapters, and don't worry they're will be tons more Yaoi related content in the future of this story)

Ciel's P.O.V

The day was nearly over, the sun was setting and the tea Sebastian led out was beginning to cool. It was Earl Grey tea, a tea that was traditionally served to nobles such as myself, I gripped the tiny teacup and walked out onto the balcony where I took a few sips and watched the sun set and the moon shine down on my manor. It had a somewhat eerie look to it when you really payed attention to the Phantomhive mansion. Sebastian appeared by my side on the balcony suddenly jolting me a bit, I should be used to his sudden appearances by now but apparently I haven't.

"Are you enjoying the view My Lord?" Sebastian casually says and I snicker.

"There's nothing worth enjoying out there" I reply hastily, and I walk back into my bedroom.

"I could name a few things worth enjoying out there" Sebastian says playfully, teasing. Who does he think he is mocking me?

"I do not care for such things as those" I slip my eyepatch off and place it on my bedside table, Sebastian quickly undoes my buttons and dresses me in my nightwear. I slip into my bed and Sebastian quickly blows out all the candles in my room and turns off my light, closes my door and leaves me alone laying on my bed staring at my lavender canopy. I was pondering over the days events...

Earlier that day.

I had decided to invite the Earl Trancy to the Phantomhive Estate, just as he invited me to his home once. This time we would be in my home under my rules, although what Sebastian and I had planned out for Trancy was nothing more than the simple hospitality that the Phantomhive manor has to offer. Even though Trancy was my enemy, and I will have my revenge on him, I had created this plan to make him feel more at ease so that when I really struck him he wouldn't even be able to call upon his own butler Claude.

"So kind of you to invite me Ciel Phantomhive" Alois had said while leaping out of the carriage this morning, Claude quick-stepping out of the carriage catching Alois before he fell on the ground.

"What a child" I muttered under my breath and I could hear Sebastian chuckle because I know he heard me.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor" I addressed Alois and Claude and stepped out of the way so they could walk into my home, which Alois decided to skip into my home. I shook my head in disgust and Sebastian whispered in my ear then.

"Are you having regrets about this Lord?" He had whispered in my ear and I laughed.

"Certainly not" I waved him off and followed into my home as Sebastian closed the Phantomhive manor doors.

Today and Now...

Alois would be fast asleep in one of the guest bedrooms Sebastian set up for him here in my manor, without even thinking about it I slipped out of my room and down the hall where Alois' room was. I quickly opened his door and slipped inside quietly, Alois was indeed fast asleep. I tiptoed up to his bed and looked upon his sleeping face, he looked quite peaceful and a sudden twinge of heat flew up in me, I shook it off and it was soon covered by extreme hatred. Alois Trancy was the cause of my parents' death I will kill him now for it. I stood there for what seemed like hours figuring out ways to kill the boy, but everything I did was too messy, too noisey. It would wake Claude, wake Sebastian, then what kind of good hosts would we be? I slumped down on the floor leaning against the bed where Alois slept.

"Ciel phantomhive?" a soft voice whispered in my ear and it slightly tickled down my spine woke me up. It was when I opened both my eyes when I remembered last night's events, I jolted up and spun around to see Alois laying on the bed his head slightly hanging off the edge of the bed where I seemed to have dozed off. "Didn't think you were the lonely type" Alois began to say teasingly.

"I am not lonely" I snapped. I quickly turned to leave but Alois pulled me back.

"Not even the slightest?" Alois licked my ear and I elbowed him in the gut, he took a couple of steps backwards and laughed.

"You really are lonely aren't you, all alone in this mansion... I know I would" Alois says while coming closer, I stumble backwards until my back is leaning against the door, my hands frantically looking for the door knob until Alois is finally pressed up against me. I could feel the warmth of his breath as he went for my ear again, I couldn't move either, it was like I was frozen. My hand finally found the door knob but I couldn't seem to twist it and leave. Alois' wet tongue licked my ear down my neck and I shivered in pleasure not disgust as I thought I would have. What is the meaning of this feeling I was feeling? I wanted to kill him not do the things that were running through my mind at the moment. I finally found the incentive to move again and twisted the doorknob and ran out of Alois' room and down the hall and into my bedroom. I panted heavily slamming the door closed and leaped onto my bed, soon after Sebastian's quiet knocking on my door had me back on my feet. Sebastian let himself in and looked at me still in my nightgown with my hair a complete mess and I probably looked a little petrified.

"What happened young Lord? You look like you fell out the window" Sebastian half joked, but was also quite serious.

"That damn Earl Trancy" I shuttered at saying his name, "I want him out of my house as soon as possible" I quickly added.

"Did something happen last night Young Master?"

"Don't worry about what happened... just get him out!" I began to raise my voice and Sebastian immediately left my room, I'm assuming to get rid of them. I was about to open the door and call him back when Alois crept into my room and pinned me to the wall.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you" Alois pressed his moist lips to mine and I struggled to push him off which only made him lean against me more. I felt his hands trail up my thighs and under my nightgown and a velvet red blush formed on my face.

"Wh-what are you doing Alois!?" I finally caught my breath and spoke.

"Isn't this what you want Phantomhive" Alois says while rubbing my thighs teasingly extremely close to my undergarments. I began feeling a bulge form under my nightgown and I knew Alois could feel this too as his fingers slipped into the small crease of my undergarments and stroked my balls and slid his two fingers up the length of my penis teasingly.

Note: *This was my first Yaoi Fanfic, and I'm not sure If I'm going to post the second chapter a continuation of Ciel's P.O.V, Or I might switch to Alois' P.O.V... Leave a comment as to which one you want*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Note:*So I went and decided to start Chapter two off in Sebastian's P.O.V because I thought it deserved an explanation where Ciel's butler was while everything happened In Ciel's bedroom. Especially considering Ciel ordered Sebastian to get Alois out... aha, so this is what's keeping Sebby busy, I also decided to keep it to Ciel's and Sebastian's P.O.V from here on out, and I do intend to have some kind of actual story in here, not just Yaoi.*  
Another Note: *lol, I know I go from Present tense to past tense a lot... It's a horrible bad habit of mine, and I am trying to fix it. If you spot out any of these mistakes feel free to mention them so I can quickly fix them, I can guarantee there are probably thousands... I do proofread over and try and get them all but sometimes I don't notice the difference myself*

Sebastian's P.O.V

My master's orders were simple, get the Earl Trancy out of his mansion and as the order sounded as simple as it was, It was not. As it turns out Alois Trancy has instructed his butler Claude to keep me out of reach from him and Ciel until Alois had said so. So here I was face to face with the Earl Trancy butler in the hallway not too far away from my Master's bedroom.

"Throwing your guests out already without any breakfast or tea? What kind of butler are you?" Claude says teasingly standing defense fully in the hallway to my masters room.

"And what kind of guest does not allow their host to see their master?" I retort back at Claude with a stern voice.

"Oh surely you already know why I'm here" Claude says again still holding his position.

"Your master has ordered you to keep me away, my question is why"

"That's something my master wishes for you to not know of" I dash forward managing to maneuver around Claude and pursuing to run down the hall when Claude's caught hold of my leg tripping me, but to my surprise, Claude caught me before I hit the floor.

"I never took you to be the gentleman" I simply say pulling away from him immediately and realizing I was back where we both started.

"What kind of butler would I be if I caused harm to my host?" Claude says innocently.

"Certainly not a Phantomhive butler" I say and slip out three silverware butter knives out of my jacket pocket and as I did this, Claude began to do the exact same mirroring my moves. I narrow my eyes at him, and he did the same.

"So you're going to mock me now" I state and Claude smiles.

"So you're going to mock me now" Claude mocks back. I flung my butter knives at him and he did the same, I slid to the side and he slid to the side, it was getting slightly annoying. I knelt down to pick up the carpet that was laid out in the hallway and as Claude did the same I motioned that I was about to yank it up, but I didn't and Claude did. I jumped in mid air kicking Claude in the back of the head making him stumble and side kick me in the stomach and pin me to the wall. "Good move Michaelis" Claude says almost teasingly, I smirk and grab hold of his arm turning him against the wall.

"Looks like the table's are turned now" I pull out a butter knife from my coat pocket and put it up to his neck. "And now your time is up" I whisper into Claudes ear and rather than Claude fighting back like I expected he would, he smiles instead as the loud screaming moans of my master came from his bedroom.

Ciel's P.O.V

Alois' slender fingers were all over me in a flash, my mind whirling at every given touch and I couldn't contemplate on the decision of whether or not I wanted Alois to continue or if I wanted to kill Alois right here and now.

"mm Ciel your so hard" Alois whispers seductively in my ear, his hands pulling at the edges of my shorts slipping them down to my knees as he begins to stroke my already hard penis. It felt strangely good and I couldn't hold back any longer, I leaned my head as far as I could until Alois' hand slid behind the back of my head and ran his delicate fingers through my hair tugging lightly on my loose strands as I let out a soft moan. Pulling my head back up I look him in the eyes, Alois smiles, pulling my face close to his he presses his small wet lips to mine. I instinctively pulled away and reached down for my shorts that were at my knees but Alois placed his foot on them and they fell to the floor. "Don't struggle Ciel, we both know that we want to do this" Alois takes hold of my bow tie, undoing it and letting the thin material drop to the floor.

"I... -" I began to say but Alois shushed me placing his finger on my lips. His fingers found their way to the buttons of my blouse undoing each one slowly, until my blouse was open and my bare chest was shown. Alois knelt down and I began to blush because I presumed what would happen next, but instead of Alois doing what I thought he would do, he licked my chest from my abdomen all the way up, stopping to nibble and suck at my nipples, then licking across my collarbone, up my neck and back to my lips again. My legs began to throb because I was beginning to get really turned on, Alois chuckled then pulling me to my own bed. He pushed me onto my bed and began to take his own clothes off, and all the while I couldn't take my eyes off his body.

End Note: *Thanks for everyone who is reading this by the way, and because this is my first Yaoi Fanfic, I want reviews before I pursue more, I was going to make chapter two really detailed, but then I decided that I wanted to get opinions beforehand... I promise Chapter three won't be a disappointment, also I plan on making chapter three a lot longer rather than having it as short as the first and second chapter :)*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A/N: There's a paragraph that I switch to third person, it's simply for experimentation purposes only, and will only happen this once. I wanted to test out writing third person a bit, it switches back to Ciel's P.O.V and I headlined it so you don't get confused when the switch happens... Also, this is where my real Story begins...Those of you who didn't read the update on the first Chapter, I changed the title of the story, The summary and the plan for this novel. Read my Profile for an In Depth summary. The Story is now called: Their Butlers, Entwined. Also Ciel is 17 years old, and Alois is 18. (thought that might be helpful to some people)

Sebastian's P.O.V

I was both confused and shocked by the noises coming from down the hall, either my master was quite enjoying himself or he was in excruciating pain. Regardless as my duty as his butler I had to go and save him.

"Hear that Sebastian? The cries of the great Phantomhive lord" Claude says while still pinned to the wall.

"I will still cut your throat open, what has your master planned for my lord?" I demanded.

"Why isn't it obvious? Alois just wants to play" Claude chuckled slipping out of my hands and standing in front of the door. "You wouldn't want to interrupt your young master's fun now would you?" Claude says and lets his hand out invitingly by the door, This must be a trick. Claude would not let me get that close to the door. I proceeded with caution to the door and still Claude did not move an inch, I grasped the doorknob tightly and looked at Claude's face for any trickery. Still he did not move out of his position, his hand still motioning for me to invitingly open the door. I twisted the doorknob gently, and that's when Claude's hand grabbed mine.

"Too late" I mouthed as I began to push open the door but Claude grasped it tightly closed.

"Wouldn't want me to blurt out our secret now would you Sebastian?" Claude said sinisterly, and I immediately let go and my eyes grew cold.

"You wouldn't dare" I growled.

"Oh I would, I suggest you leave our masters alone" Claude laughed and began walking down the hallway, I wanted to kill him right here and now.

"We made an oath bound promise to never tell a living nor dead soul about that" I muttered under my breath, Claude stopped walking and turned his head slightly.

"I know" He whispered.

Ciel and Alois (Third Person Objective)

After Alois had undressed Ciel, and undressed himself it wasn't long until they were both on the bed. Alois wanting Ciel for so long this way was finally reaching out to Ciel, who he thought wanted him the same way Alois did. Ciel however, still wanted to kill Alois but he couldn't gather up the strength or mind to do it right now as Alois' seductive body was too alluring for Ciel to ignore.

"I Knew I'd make you mine Ciel" Alois whispered seductively into Ciel's ear, and Ciel shivered in pleasure and also just a little scared of that sentence.

"Come here" Ciel almost whispering said to Alois, Alois bobbed his head at his name and pressed his lips to Ciel's. Alois' body leaning on top of Ciel and their dick's barely touching each others. Ciel moaned softly, which only turned Alois more on. Alois' trailed his fingers up and down Ciel's bare chest, skipping over the slave mark as to not embarrass or make Ciel feel any less comfortable. Ciel was grateful that Alois had skipped over the mark, and almost instantly he had thought of Alois' past, and had realized that both of them were not that much different. Ciel's hands wrapped around Alois' waist, Alois after trailing his fingers down between Ciel's thighs and back up to his chin, He put both his index and middle finger to Ciel's lips and then into his mouth where Ciel began to suck on Alois' fingers making them wet with saliva. After Alois' fingers were wet enough he took them out of Ciel's mouth and a little of saliva drooled down Ciel's mouth on his chin, so Alois licked it off his chin then nibbled on Ciel's bottom lip, positioning himself hovering on top of Ciel so his fingers could reach under Ciel and press his fingers against Ciel's rectum. Alois pressed his fingers against Ciel's shaft and inserted his fingers into Ciel.

Ciel's P.O.V

Alois' had shoved his wet fingers into the entrance of my rectum with my saliva, in which I was both rather embarrassed and pleased when he had made me suck on his fingers. It was a tight fit, as I could feel Alois struggling with his two fingers that he was now moving back and forth into me. I bit my own bottom lip to keep the moans from coming out of my own mouth. Alois kissed my neck while fingering my ass, and then his other hand went under and lightly stroked from the bottom of my dick to the tip with the ends of his fingertips. I moaned and Alois pushed his lips to mine our moans humming against our lips. I tugged at Alois' hair, and he went faster scissoring his fingers stretching my hole. I screamed then, not in agony, but in the uttermost pleasure. I almost wanted to stick my fingers into him, almost.

"You are so tight Ciel" Alois' whispers into my ear and thrusts his fingers even harder against my prostate and I bite down so hard into my bottom lip to prevent the moan that I begin to bleed. "Don't hold back phantomhive, let it all out... scream my name" Alois kept whispering playfully in my ear. Alois pressed the fourth finger against my hole and pushed it into me,

"A-ALOIS!" I screamed and Alois went harder, then stopped entirely. He pulled his fingers out and lightly wiped them at the side of the bed on the sheets.

"Now Ciel, I want to hear how loud you can moan" Alois pressed his lips to mine again, and my eyes widen as I could feel the tip of Alois' dick tracing the outline of my hole. I braced myself for the moment he would penetrate me, but Alois' just kept rubbing the tip up and down over my hole, it was driving me crazy. Alois' hands gripped the sides of my waist, and then slowly I could feel the pressure of his dick sliding into me. Alois didn't hesitate to go harder, right after he got in there he started pounding immediately. All the while I couldn't help myself but moan so loud it sounded like I was screaming. My dick started to throb as I wanted more and more, and more, one of Alois' hands began stroking the length of it while thrusting into me, rocking his hips back and forth. Alois tilted his head back in pleasure,  
"Why haven't we done this sooner Ciel?" Alois' panting and almost out of breath, and still rocking back and forth says to me, and I can't even come up with words to respond because I was to preoccupied with how good this felt. I couldn't hold it back any longer, I gripped the bed sheets beside me tightly into my fists as the cum began to squirt out of the tip of my dick and onto Alois' chest. Not long after the cum being squirted on Alois, did Alois cum inside of me, and collapsed onto my chest and instinctively my arms wrapped around him. "you will be mine..." Alois whispered while laying on my chest, and I froze. What have I done? I just slept with my enemy!

"I am not yours" I answered sharply, but Alois was fast asleep on top of me. I pictured ways of killing him now, if I reached my hands around his neck I could strangle the boy to death. Clearly Sebastian and Claude are not around or they would have interfered a lot sooner due to noise. I reached over and ran my fingers through Alois' hair to his neck both hands slowly closing around his neck. Just one snap to the neck, one snap to the neck and it will be all over. His life, my life, and Sebastian gets the meal he's been dying to have, Claude gets to hate Sebastian and find a new soul, and they get to battle it out all over again. I let go of his neck and rub his back, I won't kill you today Alois... I think I want to get married before I die. I slipped out from under him and got dressed, and walked out into the hall and wondered where the two butlers were. None were found anywhere, I walked back to my study where there was a file on my desk. I inspected it from the door, it didn't look like a letter from her majesty. I walked closer to the desk, and written in black bold elegant letters was my name CIEL over the yellow file. I took hold of the file and was about to open it when Sebastian opened the door with a loud slam of the door closing behind him, I jumped and almost dropped the file but gripped it tightly. "What is wrong with you? Don't you know how to knock!?" I demanded and turned to face him, he looked solemn.

"Lord, I am sorry for not carrying out my task... I am ready for any kind of punishment you wish of me" Sebastian to my surprise had said and knelt to the ground.

"Sebastian, you look like a fool, Stand up" I demand and cross my arms, he stands up immediately and looks at me and then the yellow envelope file in my hands.

"What is that?" He asked curiously, and I shook my head.

"You don't know? I thought you left it here for me" I opened up the file and inside was a photograph of two young boys. One was blonde, and the other had dark black hair. They reminded me of Alois and myself but when I looked closer I could also see a resemblance of... My god is that Sebastian?

"Lord" Sebastian grabbed the photograph out of my hands, "This shouldn't have been on your desk" I looked up at him questionably.

"Care to explain?"

"No"

"Even if I order you to?"

"This is bounded by another contract, and I swore to keep it a secret so no even if you ordered me to would I not tell you" Sebastian said flatly and I almost dropped open my jaw.

"Another contract!? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" I almost screamed, my face fuming, Sebastian's been keeping secrets from me!.

"That is confidential Lord, I hope this does not affect our relationship... no matter how hard or how much you ask, I will never tell you" Sebastian turned his back to me and slowly walked out the door, but before leaving entirely, "I will bring up the tea".

End Note: I already wrote Chapter four, and I was going to combine the two... but then the beginning of chapter four doesn't work with the end of Chapter three. So yeah, Chapter four will be updated most likely tonight as well, or tomorrow for a small break, for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sebastian came up into my study, while I sat there in my chair behind my desk, he began pouring the tea and I didn't say a single word to him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Sebastian had asked casually while pouring the tea out for me and I looked away. There was no way in hell I was going to let him know what happened, he would only make fun of me for the rest of the days of my life, which were looking rather slim as how close Sebastian and I were to getting our revenge on Alois. Alois was letting his guard slip way too much, whether that was part of their plan or not, Sebastian seemed to be pleased about getting rid of them, he says because he's rather starved for waiting around for my soul for over five years, I never questioned about what he ate during those five years but I'm sure he must have had eaten a few souls along the way without mentioning it. Sebastian had been my butler ever since I was twelve years old; he's been there for me to get rid of the people who had been involved in killing my parents. Now I'm was seventeen turning eighteen in December, with that being said, because Alois' contract is that he wants to have me, his butler Claude also can't eat him until Alois' wish has been paid out. How unfortunate for our butlers that our wishes were so difficult, yet so simple at the same time. All we wanted was for one of us to die; I picked up my tea cup delicately and sipped the Earl Grey tea.

"Nothing unusual happened" I responded finally to Sebastian's question and his eyebrows perked up.

"Nothing unusual? So something usual happened?" Sebastian chuckled, probably laughing at his own private joke in his demon head.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, its my secret" I snapped and closed my eyes hoping Sebastian would drop the subject.

"I only wanted to know what has happened so that it could help us eliminate the two of them" Sebastian sighed, picked up the tea pot and put it on his trolley cart, when I didn't say anything, he slipped out of the room. I opened my eyes at the click of the door, put one finger to my eye-patch and remembered the contract. It was more than revenge now, it was competition, and Sebastian and my bond as Master to Butler has changed over the years. I use to think of him as a father figure, except now that I know Sebastian's keeping a secret I had begun to rethink our relationship.

A Couple Hours Later…

"Elizabeth Middleford has come to see you my young Master" Sebastian said while walking in the gardens where I stood in the middle of several rose bushes.

"Send her over" I said nonchalantly.

"You know you two are to be Wed on your eighteenth birthday my lord, perhaps it's time to think of buying a ring, announcing the engagement, preparing a wedding date?" Sebastian offered and I shook it all off with a wave. I was never thinking of marriage, even though I knew Elizabeth was my betrothed, I still never gave marriage any of my thoughts because I really thought I'd be dead by now. It seems as though I might have to marry, and maybe even possibly have my own family with Elizabeth, if we don't deal with matters soon with Alois and Claude. Sebastian nodded understanding my body language, leaving immediately and then returning escorting Elizabeth who was in a blue corset dress, and long curly blonde hair that went all the way down her back to her waist line. Oh how Elizabeth has grown over the years, even though she was only sixteen, she still had the posture of a fully mature woman.

"CIEL!" Elizabeth shrieked and kicked off her blue heels and ran to hug me, of course, her lady manners and gracefulness were certainly not mature.

"Elizabeth how many times have I told you not to…" I broke off as I seen Elizabeth's eye's beginning to water.

"I missed you Ciel, I just wanted to hug you because we were apart for so long… I am sorry" she lets go and bows respectfully and I bow back to her.

"It is alright Elizabeth, I overreacted" I said and she jumps with excitement and the glossy sparkle in her eyes comes back and she jumps on me again.

"It's Lizzie by the way, how many times have I told you to call me Lizzie?" Lizzie said kissing my cheek.

"Too many times to count now…" I replied.

"Then I don't know why you keep calling me Elizabeth" Lizzie simply said, then plopped down on the grass and looked up to the sky. "Come sit with me Ciel". I was hesitant, but I finally sat beside her.

"Our clothes need to go in the wash now" I complained.

"That's what maids and butlers are for, besides a little grass won't damage our clothes" Lizzie exclaimed extending her arms and lying fully on her back in the grass. How carefree she had become, I thought she would become one of the formal mature woman in England. I was certainly wrong, the older she got it appeared the younger her mind was becoming. "Come closer Ciel" Lizzie placed her hand on mine and smiled brightly.

"Elizabeth…"

"Lizzie, It is Lizzie Ciel."

"Elizabeth Middleford, I think we should discuss our marriage" I watched her expression, but the smile stayed put, it didn't get wider, nor did it falter into a frown.

"What about our marriage Ciel?" she plucked a rose from the bush and brought it up to her nose.

"Well my eighteenth birthday is coming up rather quickly, and we haven't set a date for our wedding day." I turned my body towards hers and took both of her hands in mine, her cheeks got a sudden blush and she looked down at our entwined hands.

"Well… we've been engaged for six years now" Lizzie whispered.

"Indeed we have" I tightened my grip on Lizzie's hand, and felt her fingers where the wedding ring will be in place once Sebastian purchases one.

"I actually have been thinking awfully a lot about our marriage Ciel lately" Lizzie continued, barely whispering. I felt her hands tense, and I loosened my grip.

"What have you been thinking about?" I ask.

"Do you love me Ciel?" I was taken aback from that question, not once have Elizabeth and I ever said I love you to each other.

"Of course I do Elizabeth" I responded fairly quickly, Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement.

"We should arrange the wedding date after your eighteenth birthday"

"And you're sure about that?"

"Yes I am for sure, I want to spend the rest of my life by your side Ciel" Elizabeth leaned closer and pecked me on the cheek.

"As do I my sweet Elizabeth" I brushed her cheek and stared in the eyes when a flash of Alois took place instead of Elizabeth appeared into my mind, I shut my eyes immediately and tried to shake the image of Alois out of my mind.

"Is there something wrong Ciel?" Elizabeth carefully placed her hand on my cheek concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Minor headache" I lied and Elizabeth nodded again. Sebastian walked up to us on the path of the gardens and looked down upon Elizabeth and I.

"Master, tea and lunch will be served in the tea room today" Sebastian said and I stood up and began brushing the dirt and grass off my black dress pants.

"Shall we?" I lend my hand out to Elizabeth and Elizabeth takes my hand and doesn't bother picking up her shoes on the way into the tea room, Sebastian smiles just slightly and picks up Elizabeth's heels. I lead the way into the tea room, and the tea room to my surprise was completely destroyed. I stood there in the doorway holding Elizabeth's hand, my mouth dropped as I just stared at the blackened ash walls, and the caved in ceiling and the broken teacups and teapots scattered on the floor. "Sebastian is this some kind of joke" I say very aggravated and tightening my grip onto Elizabeth's hand. Sebastian quickly entered the room, and his jaw dropped too.

"BARDROY!" Sebastian shouted and it echoed through the whole mansion, and almost immediately Bardroy who was hanging in the corner of the ceiling waved at all of us.

"Hey there, Master, Sebastian, Lady Elizabeth" Bardroy calmly said finally adding a smile while staring at Sebastian. Sebastian smacked his forehead, then yanked Bardroy off the debris that was holding him up and dragged him out of the room.

"My sincerest apologies my Lord and Lady Elizabeth, but we will have to move lunch to the dinner room"

"It's fine" I muttered.

"I think the excitement that goes on in this Manor is quite relaxing" Elizabeth said smiling at the room.

"Relaxing? How is this in any way relaxing?" I let go of Elizabeth's hand and began marching off towards the dinner room, "Sebastian make sure the tea room is cleaned before dinner"

"Yes, My Lord" Sebastian quietly whispered while getting straight to work, preparing lunch in the dinner room, giving Bardroy proper disciplinary action, then cleaning the tea room to its original state. Upon entering the dinner room, a sudden buzz vibrated my whole leg and I jumped as it continued.

"What the bloody hell?" I cried out, but then realized it was my cell phone Sebastian had ordered about three weeks ago, I was still getting quite use to the technology. Elizabeth giggled at my reaction to the cell phone and pulled out hers and began "Texting" whatever that is suppose to mean. I pulled it out and the name that was splayed out on the screen read "Alois Trancy" my heart stopped, or at least it felt like it stopped. Alois and I haven't communicated since our last... encounter.

End Note: I kind of Wrote Chapter four before Chapter three, so it may seem that Ciel is not as Angry at Sebastian as he should be...


End file.
